French patent document No. 2,730,704 describes an applicator provided with at least one slot at the end of a stem. Such an applicator cannot retain much substance. French patent document No. 2,730,704 describes an applicator that can hold more substance. This applicator presents an annular cylindrical space that communicates with a slot at the end of a stem. Such an applicator is unsuitable for certain uses in which it is desirable for the slot to be disposed otherwise, whether for ergonomic reasons or due to the nature of the region to be treated.